the_popular_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RedCoatKatrina/Pretty Little Liar Humorous Scripts
Script I: Ezra is the Queen of Hearts Aria and Ezra are in his classroom. They're talking, and a receipt falls on the floor. Aria bends down and picks it up. Ezra: Oh thanks, I... What's wrong? Aria: O_0... Ezra: Aria? Aria: You're the Queen of Hearts? She hands him the receipt for the Queen of Hearts costume Ezra: I can explain... Aria: YOU'RE A!!! Aria runs out of the classroom and runs down the hall, tears streaming down her face Script II: Poor Aria Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria are sitting in Spencers living room. They're discussing the best way possible to confront A. Spencer, Emily and Hanna are all in a heated ass discussion. Emily: We need to give A the element of surprise! Hanna: Element of Surprise?! No, we need to confront them head on and squash them with our feet! Spencer: I kinda agree with Emily... it'll give us the perfect chance to unmask the bitch once and for all. The girls look at Aria. Spencer: What do you think, Aria? Aria: WHAT?! SO IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU?! SO EZRA BROKE UP WITH ME, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? PREACH IT TO THE FUCKING CHOIR?! The three girls stares at Aria. Aria: 0_O Spencer: Well. Um. Yeah, so back to the plan. Aria: I had sex with Jake. I hope Ezra felt every damn second of it! Suddenly, Aria gets up from the couch and walks up the stairs. Hanna: Does this eyeliner make my eyes look wide? Spencer and Emily looks at Hanna, but doesn't say anything. Script III Aria standing in front of Ezra's apartment door Ezra: I can't believe I haven't seen it before. Aria: You don't mean this.... O_O Ezra: Yes actually I do. I can't be with you Aria. Aria: O_O Ezra: I wish it wouldn't come to this, but I have no choice. Ezra closes the door in Jailbaits face and Jailbait runs away crying* 3 Weeks Later - Ezra appears in front of Aria's door and knocks. Aria comes to the door and opens it* Ezra: Aria, I'm sorry for what I said. Please take me back. Aria: O_O Suddenly Jake shows up and smiles at Ezra Jake: Hey you must be the... Ezria(to Aria): You were always fucking Jailbait! Ezra walks off, pussy and pissy and cries his eyes out Script IV: Toby's Lies A week after the events of A dAngerous gAme Toby runs with all his might towards Emilies house. He stops on her porch, out of breath and knocks on the door* Toby: Emily! Em! I need to talk to you... it's important! Emily opens the door and looks worried Emily: Toby? What's wrong? Toby is bending over, hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath Toby: In the woods...I was following someone... it was Maya. Emily, Maya is alive! Emily's face brightens and now she's grinning from ear to ear Emily: Toby, tell me! Where is she? Where's Maya? Toby sports an evil --A smirk Toby: Bitch you so gullible, Maya is dead dead dead! Toby runs off leaving Emily with saddened eyes Script V: Aria the Bird Killer Spencer: We have to get the bird back to Mrs. D soon. Bird: You aint getting SHITS for answers you nosy little liars! -A! Hanna: Maybe we should feed it. *Aria touches the parrots back, the parrot drops and dies.* Aria: Oh shit. Emily: Great now you have a whole bunch of people bashing you for your Ezria ship and now you're a MURDERER! Category:Blog posts